


The Key to the Future

by olicityfan15



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally became Legends. They killed Vandal Savage and we're heading home when something stopped the ship. A new ally has appeared and he needs their help. Follow the legends as they taken on a new enemy as well as an old one. They will learn the true meaning of friendship, love and loyalty and become legends in another time and universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to the Future

Vandal was defeated. They had defeated one of the greatest threats to history before he baca me the greatest threat to history. They had become The Legends of Tomorrow.   
Mick and Leonard sat playing cards in the common area of the ship. They knew that when they got back to 2016 that they would be nothing more than a blip in time again. They watched as Ray and Kendra worked out their relationship goals and Stein and Jax had many long discussions about what firestorms next move was going to be. Rip was planning his return to his wife and son and Sara had so many plans about finding Nyssa and helping her dad move through her sisters death that she probably should be writing all of them down. Mick groaned at all the chatter going on around them. He dealt the next hand and won again. Leonard dealt the next hand and Mick won again. Len was sure that Mick was cheating but he couldn't prove anything so he kept his mouth shut. Mick gave Len a sly smile and went and got two beers out of the fridge. Clicking the top open he handed one to Len. He sat back down and dealt the next hand. Len placed his cards down expecting Mick to win but when Mick placed his cards down he noticed he had won the hand. Len smiled and went to pick up the deck when Mick pulled him in for a deep kiss. Len pulled away and looked at Mick with his eyes wide open. “What the hell Mick” Len growled. The whole team looked their way. Mick growled, got up and went and slammed the door to his room. Sara came over and asked “what happened Len?” Len looked at Sara, downed his beer and headed to his own room.  
Mick sat and stared at the blank walls of his room. He had tried to work out the precise moment he would tell Len how he felt and that moment came and went like the ticking of a clock. Obviously Len didn’t share his feelings and he had to accept that. He didn’t even care he wasted the last of his beer. The one thing he wanted in his life didn’t want him back. Life didn’t matter much to Mick at that moment.  
Leonard threw his little blue bouncy ball up against the wall of his room. It came back and instead of catching it the ball hit him in the face. He placed the ball back in his pocket and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the wall above him. He inadvertently allowed his fingers to trace where Mick had kissed him causing himself to smile. He liked the kiss. It made him feel warm inside but it scared him as well. Him and Mick had been through hell and back and what would he do if a relationship ruined them. He heard something hit a wall somewhere and he jumped out of bed.  
The legends gathered in the main room, all except Mick and that’s when they realized that the sound came from his room. “Mick what the hell are you doing in there” Rip shouted as he banged on the door. No answer. No surprise to any of them about that one. “Hey Mick, what are you doing in there” Len tried. No answer. Leonard felt this sense of fear and started to pound on the door. “We have to get that door open” Len yelled smelling the blood. “Gideon, open Mr. Rory’s door now” Rip yelled and with that the door slid open and they were greeted with the sight of Mick laying on the bed with his wrists slashed and beer all over the room. Leonard ran over, grabbed Mick and ran him to the med bay while everyone stare, jaws to the floor.  
For the next eight to ten hours Leonard sat next to Mick holding his hand and praying that he would be alright. Mick was so pale and weak from the blood loss that Len barely recognized him. Leonard looked at the ring on his pinky finger. The tears started flowing down his face. He couldn’t loose Mick. He sat up and kissed Mick on the cheek. “Come back to me Mick” Leonard said. Just then the ship jolted and he felt like he was in a dryer. When it stopped he immediately pulled himself up enough by using the sheets and peeking over the edge he checked on Mick. The bed was empty and that’s when he felt Micks strong arms lifting him the rest of the way off the floor.   
“Hey lightweight be careful” Mick said getting Len back to standing position. Leonard turned around and gave him a huge hug and kissed Mick. Pulling him in Mick gave him a deep kiss back. As soon as the pulled apart to breathe Mick asked “what the hell happened”? Leonard shrugged his shoulders. Keeping a guard position on Len the two headed out to the common area.  
Rip was running around trying to figure out what the hell happened while Sara and Jax were trying to figure out what was going on between Len and Mick. “What the hell happened?” Mick growled looking around. Nobody answered so Mick led Len to one of the chairs, sat down and Mick pulled Len onto his lap. Sara and Jax just stared open mouthed at the two as Mick placed his arms around Leonard. Just as Sara was about to question the two of them the alarms went off letting them know someone had breached the ship. Len got up and Mick quickly got up and the two of them headed to the cargo bay to check it out with the others following close behind.  
They all stopped in their tracks when they saw what was standing there. Mick and Leonard weren’t sure what they were seeing. Sara and Jax couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Stein and Ray were somewhere between elated and terrified and Rip just slid into the nearest chair. He knew if this gentleman was on his ship then life was going to get crazy all over again. “Why is there a giant mouse standing in our cargo bay” Mick said pulling Leonard in close to him. “OMG Mickey Mouse is real” Sara shouted at the top of her lungs. Rubbing the temple of his forehead Rip said “yes Mickey is real and if he is here that means grave danger lies ahead”  
“Thank you Rip for that most interesting introduction. My name is Mickey Mouse and I have traveled from my kingdom to request the help of The Legends. Our keyblade wielder has been kidnaped by a man named Vandal Savage and we need your help to get him back since you have the knowledge to defeat him” Mickey said bowing to the group. Mick looked at the mouse and said “we killed that guy, don’t have to worry about him no more”. Mickey looked at Mick and smiled. “I knew his son would be on this mission. Anyway, the vandal you killed and the one that I need your help with are two different people. This Vandal not only can travel among the times but among worlds as well. The stories you tell are home worlds in my galaxy. Please I need your help”. Mick was still back at the comment about his father but snapped out of it when Sara and Jax offered their help. Grumbling Mick went and stood by Leonard. Len put his arm around Mick and whispered “this could be fun”. Mick nodded and put his arm around Len’s waist.  
Mickey nodded at the crew and after a knowledgeable head nod from Rip, mickey said in a commanding tone, “Gideon please take us to the first world on the map”. The engine to the Waverider came to life and Gideon said “yes, Mickey” and they all felt the ship go into hyper drive. Sara and Jax went over and started talking frantically with Mickey. Asking him all sort of questions. Len and Mick took a seat on the couch and Len pressed his face against Micks chest and closed his eyes. He loved the sound of Mick’s beating heart. Martin watched the two men in amazement as Mick held Len close to him. He knew both men to be very capable of loving another person but the tenderness and the protectiveness Mick was showing was even beyond Stein’s own thoughts. He was happy for the both of them and really hoped that this relationship would last for eternity. He looked over and saw Kendra and Ray having a conversation of their own. “Ah to be young again” Stein thought as thoughts of his own wife moved through his mind. He then went and joined Sara and Jax in their conversation with Mickey.  
The Waverider finally came to a stop. The team got themselves together and followed Mickey out the cargo bay doors. Wherever they were it looked just like a normal town. There were buildings and shops and people wondering around going along their daily routines. Sara and Jax ran out of the ship and started snooping around. That’s when a teenage boy in blue jeans and tank top and unzipped vest came up to them. He had shoulder length silver hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Mickey ran over and gave the young man a giant hug. “its so wonderful to see you again Riku” he said with a smile. Riku smiled back and then looked at the others. “So, this must be the group of legends that are going to find Sora” Riku asked not smiling anymore.  
Mickey nodded and said “if anyone can find Sora its them” and then motioned for everyone to follow him back onto the Waverider. “We stopped here in Traverse town to pick up Riku. He is Sora’s best friend and he will be accompanying us on the journey to find Sora. Sora by the way is the keyblade wielder I told you about. He is vital for the worlds to stay together” Mickey said. Just as Mickey finished his sentence, Riku stuck out his hand and a metal object that had a key shape bottom appeared in his hand. “This is a keyblade. It allows its keepers to travel through different worlds and spaces. I wield one just as Mickey here does but Sora wields the ultimate keyblade and with his pure heart he can keep the darkness at bay. That is why Savage wants him” Riku said staring at the wall of the ship. Mickey put his hand on Riku’s arm and said “we will get Sora back Riku. Have faith”.  
Mick huffed and said “so we are saddled with an emo teenage boy who doesn’t like or trust us at all and we are looking for another teenage boy with a giant key and a talking mouse. Our lives just keep getting more and more strange” and with that he laid down next to Len who had already made himself comfortable on the couch. Mick gave Len a kiss on his temple and the two just laid next to each other talking in low voices. Sara and Jax were just super excited about where they might be going next. “So, Captain Mickey, where to next?” Sara asked excitedly. Mickey laughed and said that the first world they would be going to would be a place with lots of smiles and somewhere they would all probably recognize. They all heard a very audible groan from both Mick and Len at Mickey’s words. They laughed and the Waverider took off to its next destination.  
As the ship moved towards their next destination Jax went over to talk with Riku. He sat down in the chair next to him. “So, how are you doing?” Jax asked. Riku looked at him and said “I’m alright thank you”. Jax smiled at him and continued. “So, you seeing anyone back home?” Jax asked trying to keep the discussion lite and casual. Riku looked at him and gave him a sly smile. “Yes I am but we are a pretty open group and you look like a pretty open guy yourself” Riku said still smiling. Jax turned red and nodded his head. “then Jax, maybe when we find Sora and get back to Kairi we can all talk things through” Riku said giving Jax a kiss on the cheek. Stein looked over to check on Jax who he felt was flushed and realized why and tried to keep himself occupied with something else.  
Over on the couch Len ran his hand along Mick’s chest. He loved following the contour of Mick’s body. Mick moaned with pleasure and moved a bit so Len could go down further. That’s when Len saw a tattoo he had never noticed before. He didn’t actually know that Mick had any tattoos but there it was. It was a picture of two very dangerous round looking weapons with spikes and surrounded by fire. He looked up to ask Mick about them and noticed he was fast asleep. Mick didn’t sleep often so he put the question in the ask later pile and relaxed against Mick’s chest. He never would let Mick go again.   
About a half an hour later, the Waverider came to a stop waking Mick up. Len growled at that fact because he wanted Mick to get some well deserved sleep. Mick kissed Len and then he wrapped his arms around him and picked Len up as he stood up. Everyone was amazed at the strength that Mick had. Mickey and Riku didn’t seem to really care and headed for the cargo bay. The team followed. Sara and Jax were the first ones out of the door. From the gasps Mick and Len knew that they wouldn’t be to thrilled over their stopping point. They exited the Waverider and soon proved themselves right. They moaned as the saw the house with the sign “Mr. Sanders” and heard the singing and then out came a short, yellow bear with a little red shirt that said Pooh. Sara was jumping up and down as the chubby little bear said “hello, my name is Winnie the Pooh and I hope you can help me find my missing friends and honey”. Mickey nodded and Riku gave Pooh a giant hug. Rip turned and said “it sounds as if Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart have volunteered for this mission. So while we search the woods for any sign of Sora the two of you will help our friend here. Ms. Lance will be accompanying you as well”. Sara jumped up and down happily while the two men groaned with annoyance in unison. Sara went over and took Pooh’s hand and the three of them started on their journey.


End file.
